


Heal Me

by Mezzymet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Crying During Sex, Fluff, M/M, Not between Tony and Peter, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, breif breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: His love for the man probably bordered on hero worship but....you could love someone and not be in love with them. Obviously.





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has sat unfinished for weeks and I thought I’d finish it up and post it, so I’m genuinely sorry that I’m a trash bag of a human who never updates.
> 
> This is maybe the least kinky thing I’ve ever written and there’s still some kink so take from that what you will lmao

Tony was actively not thinking about the thing that he was currently very much thinking about.

Because if he thought about....it. The Situation, as he had dubbed in his own brain but never out loud, then he'd have to actually deal with the fact that....well, no. Never mind. That kind of negated the whole "I'm pretendng this very fundamental issue within myself doesn't exist and no one can make me confront it na-na-na" idea.

Except the subject at hand could maybe make him confront it. But Peter Parker had to know there was a problem to ask Tony about said problem and there was no way in hell he was going to ever alert Peter about his....feelings.

Because that's what they were. Feelings. Or something like them, anyway. Lust maybe? Could you lust for another persons smile? Was keeping someone happy even a kink?

You'd think Tony would know after his run around the block but no. He didn't know much where Peter Parker was concerned.

All he knew was that he didn't really like Mason Chanton and eight months hadn't changed that one bit.

But Peter was happy. Or Peter thought he was happy, at the very least. No. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Tony to just slap a label on the boy, to decide what his feelings were when he'd never even outright said anything to him about Mason.

But when was the last time he'd even come to Tony for advice? 

He lived in the compound now, a few doors down from Tony and yet they went days without talking. Sometimes without seeing each other. And maybe that was fine and shouldn't bother Tony and he could compartmentalize it and say that he only wanted to care for Peter paternally, in the place of his Aunt who was busy with her own life while Peter went out and saved the world with the Avengers. But.

But but but. Tony knew that wasn't true. It couldn't be true that he only had Peters best interests in hand because he'd already looked up Masons file months ago and he wasn't tailing the other boy, no. He was only keeping an eye on him. He didn't trust him.

And for good reason too. Peter knew how hard it was for the Avengers to date regular people. He and Tony had had a long talk about it last year, an awkward conversation about the pros and cons of letting someone in on your secret. Only Mason still didn't know about Peters identity. He simply thought the boy was a high rank employee that worked under Tony Stark.

For Tony Stark. Jesus.

Maybe Tony was just so fucking lonely lately that he was feeling the boys absence more and more. Maybe he needed to get back out there and start trying to....find someone for himself. Things with Pepper had ended spectacularly after the war and Tony was happy for her in a way he couldn't bring himself to be happy for....other people.

He had gotten close to Peter, after the war and to have that ripped away so quickly was jarring. He no longer looked at Tony like he could hang the fucking moon and the older knew how fucked up it was that it bothered him. But that didn't stop his heart from thumping when Peter would bring Mason over, sequestering them into his bedroom and shutting the door.

He had always wanted to irrationally break that door down, leave Peter without a cover to hide under with his new boyfriend.

But he'd never do that. It was crossing a line that even Tony couldn't bear to cross.

And so, tonight he sat alone and pretending to watch whatever movie was playing in the common room. Everyone else had things to do, places to be. Tony had nowhere to be.

Peter was somewhere down town, getting wined and dined by a senators son. Probably getting ready to finally tell him who he really was.

Tony didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about why either.

 

-

Tonight was important and Peter didn't want to screw this up. Couldn't screw this up.

It was him and Masons eight month anniversary. And okay, sure. People don't usually celebrate eight months, whatever. But Peter really just needed an excuse to....to finally tell Mason.

He wasn't scared, not really. Okay, maybe he was the tiniest bit afraid. After all, he knew the other boy wasn't always....friendly about mutants. He'd had a lot of words about people like Deadpool and...but Peter just thought maybe that was his general distaste for the other suit who was basically known for being a murderous nuisance.

Peter was different. He didn't kill people for a living, he saved them. And his skills weren't even that weird.

And anyway, Mr. Stark seemed to think it was a good idea. He hadn't even given Peter his patent warning after the boy had word-vomited  his entire plan to him that morning in the lab.

He hadn't seen his mentor in days, as the older man was apparently more secluded than Peter had ever thought but....he had just wanted his approval, like a stamp that told him he was doing that right thing by telling Mason.

He just wanted to really cement things and he never liked lying, especially to his loved ones and....well, Peter loved Mason. Or he thought so. He was pretty sure he did but he also didn't want to randomly drop that bomb tonight too.

He'd have to wait to see the other mans reaction to him being....a mutant. Peter took a deep breath, fidgeting with his hair one last time before gathering his things and leaving the compound. He could do this. He had to do this.

—

Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong and had been since Peter arrived at the restaurant Mason had been raving about all week.

He wasn't acting like himself.

Peter knew because as soon as Mason had picked him up, his words had been clipped and awkward in a way that they hadn't been since they first started seeing each other.

His eyes wouldn't focus on Peter, even as he tried to engage Mason with a story about lab time with Mr. Stark that morning. Mason never tried to hide his distaste for Peters mentor but now he was just....almost ignoring Peter. It made him all the more nervous, especially when Peter had been actively skirting around his ‘big secret’ announcement all night.

 

"....And then I took a rocket ship to the moon," Peter said, gesturing wildly even as his boyfriend stared off into the distance and chewed on his lower lip. He looked unfathomably anxious and Peter wanted to know why, it was starting to worry him. Mason only hummed along to his words.

"Are you even listening to me? What's going on with you?" Peter asked as his boyfriend took a long sip of his wine, something Peter was still too young to partake in. 

"Uh, I am," Mason rushed to assure him, wiping his palms on the thighs of his slacks roughly. He cleared his throat and Peter squinted his eyes at the other boy, completely thrown by his odd behavior. "I actually....I need to talk to you about something."

The tone of his voice set Peter on edge immediately. Why was he....? Did he already know? And if he did, why did he look so freaked out?

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, voice pitched high with concern. He was glad their table was secluded enough that not even that staff could overhear their conversation.

"I...Pete, I have to....I'm so sorry." Mason gulped loudly, his eyes wide with emotion and....no, something was wrong. Something bad had happened. Peter could feel his Spidey sense acting up, prickling for the first time in his boyfriends presence. It threw Peter off because he’d never had a reason to feel this way around Mason. "I did something stupid."

Why did he sound so weird? Why did he sound guilty? 

Peters tongue felt wooden, his throat dry as he shook his head in confusion.

"What...what do you mean?" He asked, not willing to take his eyes off his boyfriends now fidgeting form. "What did you do?"

Mason looked away, eyes darting nervously and there it was again, Peters senses were acting up like crazy. 

"Peter, I....I slept with someone else."

Blood rushed so quickly through his body that it felt like his world was tipping on its axis, his heart suddenly thundering in the confines of his shirt. Surely it was visible beneath the fabric? Surely, his senses were going so crazy that he'd heard his boyfriend wrong.

"Like....in the same bed? Slept in the same bed?" He asked, knowing how foolishly meek he sounded. He was giving him an out.

Masons mouth hung open and Peter was struck with a sudden thought of how dumb he looked, catching flies in the middle of this restaurant while he ruined Peters entire life with one sentence.

"No....no, I-" Mason looked away again. "I had sex with someone."

Peter felt his teeth snap down hard, grinding as he dug his hands into the top of their table. He was probably cutting into the wood but he didn't care, he felt catatonic and wild all at once.

"Who?" He bit out. A single word and yet he wasn't sure he really needed an answer. He was almost certain he already knew.

Mason fumbled again, looking deeply uncomfortable but Peter wasn't having it. He felt nauseous, like he had just rode a rollercoaster and they wouldn't let him get off. His skin prickled and he could hear so many noises at once, too many to handle.

"Who?" He said, louder this time. His voice shook with held back emotion but he didn't dare let it come out. "Who and how long?"

"It was....Bryan," Mason answered quietly and Peter let out a gasp of a laugh, his ears clearing of white noise as he finally felt wetness on his cheeks, two trails of tears he hadn't realized he'd been crying. "For...for about two months."

"You're-" Peters eyes felt too wide, too big for his face as Masons horrified expression warped wetly. "You've been fucking your best friend behind my back? For two months?"

"Don't say it like it." Mason sniped back unthinkingly and Peter let out another unhinged laugh. He released his grip on the table, fearing he would crack in two if he wasn't careful. He couldn't control his own strength in distress and obviously he wasn't going to be letting Mason in on his secret anytime soon. Thank God he hadn't spoken sooner.

"Why?" Peter asked, tone verging on cruel. "Isn't that what you were doing? Fucking perfect little Bryan but taking me out on dates? Telling me you would never touch him, making me feel like a crazy person and-and- what the fuck, Mason? How could you?"

"I never called you crazy-" 

"You might as well have!" Peter snapped, already gathering his phone up and pushing it into his pocket, ready to flee the scene. "You- you acted like I had nothing to worry about! God, did you ever even want me? Was I just a distraction?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mason said, voice mean as he glared at Peter and....what?

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, swiping angrily at the tears on his face.

"You and Mr. Stark this, Mr. Stark that. You act like he hung the fucking moon-"

"Don't talk about him!" Peter hisses, trying hard to keep his voice level.  "He has been nothing but kind to you-"

"Oh yeah, constantly trying to one up me-"

"You're the one who cheated, Mason!" Peter shouted, mind whirling as he rose from his seat. His breathing felt ragged and panicked as he glared at the other not. "I didn't do anything to you. I only....I only cared about you and tried to make you happy and that wasn't enough and....and I want to go home now. So I'm gonna go call an Uber and...Maybe I'll go home, maybe I'll go to a club. Find someone who actually wants me. Who knows? But after I leave, I want you to forget my number, forget I even existed. I don't want to ever hear from you again."

Mason looked thrown, head hanging like a sad dog that Peter had just reprimanded. But he didn't feel even a little regret.

"And for the record, you could never beat Tony Stark. It's not even a competition.

—

The thing about getting an Uber was that it was a little bit harder at night time in the city and of fucking course, the pretentious little restaurant Mason had brought him to didn't even have an awning.

So Peter was soaked to the bone in about two minutes, waiting for his Uber driver to show up. 

Peter knew he wasn't about to go clubbing. He was sure Mason knew that as well but....it felt good to hit him back, to verbally hurt him in any way that he could.

He just....he wished he wouldn't have mentioned Mr. Stark. Because it made Peters emotions and senses ten times worse. He'd known Mason hadn't liked the man but....he had never realized he was jealous of him.

Which was so silly, Tony Stark didn't want him. Peter may have thought a lot of his mentor, sure. His love for the man probably bordered on hero worship but....you could love someone and not be in love with them. Obviously.

And now, Peter's mind was racing a mile a minute. Even as he rode his way to the compound, he couldn't help but think about how stupid he had been. 

He wanted to wallow in self pity as he stared out the window, lamenting the fact that this ride was going to cost him an arm and a leg and he was still soaked through.

How had he not noticed that Mason was cheating on him? Had he just not wanted to notice? Was he really so undesirable that his own boyfriend had to sleep with another man? Bryan. Who was bigger than Peter, more of a mans man. Apparently in every ironic form of the phrase, too.

He was perfect and handsome. Not short and freakish and nerdy and-

His thoughts were devolving the closer they got to his destination and Peter knew he needed to talk to someone. He felt frantic and heartbroken, like someone had stepped all over his insides and tap danced their way over his lungs.

Was it possible to be completely numb and raging with fire all at the same time?

—

He didn't even realize how weird it would look to show up in front of Mr. Starks bedroom at 9 pm, soaked head to toe and crying like an idiot but.

He had knocked anyway, driven by some ridiculous need to see the older man. Maybe it was what Mason had said or maybe it was because he knew May was probably going to sleep early. And he didn't want to bother Ned.

These were all excuses, he knew that.

But it helped keep his chin from wobbling at Tony stared at him in shock, not even dressed in his pajamas yet. Right. Mr. Stark didn't usually sleep normal hours. Peter was lucky he even happened to be in his room.

"-you okay, Pete? Why are wet?" Tony asked as Peters mind logged back in.

"It's raining," He answered, voice sounding hollow even to his own ears. He couldn't do this, he realized belatedly. Not with the way Mr. Stark was looking at him with deep concern etched into his brown eyes.

Before Peter knew it, he was crying. Big, heartfelt gasps of air ripping their way from his lungs like the torrential downpour outside. He couldn't stop the flow once it started, even as he saw the panicked look in Mr. Starks eyes as worriedly ushered him into his room and sat Peter on the edge of his bed. 

He just kept taking in lungfuls of air, like it could somehow stem the awful noises being torn from his throat. His body shook, the air inside the compound just a little too chilly, combined with the anxiety coursing through him. Peter scrubbed at his eyes, desperately trying to mop up the water seeping from his tearducts and falling from his soggy hair.

"-Pete, honey. You gotta tell me what's wrong," Tony knelt down on the floor, resting his hands gently on Peters knees. "Please tell me what's wrong."

He sounded so desperate, so in need of help that Peter tried his best to get it out. He didn't want Tony to be upset with him.

"Mason- He- he cheated on me." Peter gasped wildly, his bottom lip wobbling pitifully and he fully realized that he probably looked awful but couldn't find it himself to care. Not as he watched Tony's face go from concern to anger in seconds.

"That little fucker," He cursed, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter until the boy hand to lean forward into his embrace. He tucked his head into Tony's neck and tried hard not to sob into his ear. He was just so worn out and tired.  
"I always knew he wasn't good enough for you."

Peter couldn't help but laugh at that, this one more desperate than the laughter he had aimed at Mason in the restaurant.

"What's- what's wrong with me?" He asked brokenly, hands twisting into Tony's T-shirt.

The older man stiffened before his body relaxed, his hands sweeping over Peters shivering, wet form in a comforting motion.

"Nothing, Pete. You're- there's nothing wrong with you. Mason was an idiot and- you're perfect," Peter couldn't see his face but his heart thumped painfully at the tone of his voice, reverent and sad.

His cries died down gradually, his breathing leveled out until he could pull back and look his mentor in the eye. 

He felt exposed and his skin felt raw, probably pink from all the crying.

"Do you really think so?" Peter asked meekly, peering at Mr. Stark with half closed lids. He just....he needed someone to be nice to him. He needed Mr. Stark to be nice to him.

The older man stared at him for a few seconds before brushing the wet strand of his hair back. Peter pushed into the touch like a kitten starved for attention.

"I know so," Tony said, eyes roaming over Peters face. "You're smart and kind and beautiful and everything that Mason could never hope to be, Pete. I know that."

His throat felt dry for a completely different reason now. Masons words at the restaurant echoed in his mind. 

Had Mr. Stark really been trying to "one up" Mason?

He glanced down at where his hand still clutched Tony's shirt, surely wrinkling it in his fist. Some water had soaked through the material, the residual droplets that had been on Peters body marring the already thin fabric.

Tony followed his gaze. "It's alright, it's only a little water. It's just a shirt," He said, correctly reading the look of guilt on the younger mans face.

"You should take it off," Peter whispered.

He looked into brazenly into Tony's eyes. What did he have to lose? It's not like the other man would respond to his advances? And why was he advancing anyway? Didn't he just spend half of his argument with Mason denying that there was anything between him and his mentor? 

"That's...no, I'm fine." Tony stuttered, eyebrows knitted together as he gazed at Peter with worry. But the boy wasn't listening, he didn't care, he just....he had to know. "Are you okay? Like, really okay, Peter?"

It was the soft tone of his voice that made Peter shake from the inside out. He couldn't keep the rest in if he tried.

"He blamed me," It came out as a whisper, a soft noise between them and Tony only looked more concerned, not even trying to pull Peters clenching fists from his shirt. "He said....he accused me of being....with you."

Tony's face went carefully blank, the way it did when he was being called out for doing something bad and....Peter couldn't stand that. He hated when he did that. He rushed to continue.

"Why...why would he think that, Mr. Stark? Is there any reason for him to think that?"

Something snapped between them and just like that, Tony was on him. Two hands fisted into his hair, pulling the strands tightly as he pressed their mouths together in a rough summation of a kiss. Peter couldn't help the ragged moan that shot from his panting mouth. He wrapped his arms around Mr. Stark, nails digging into his back as they kissed sloppily, the wet noises between them only serving to make Peter feel more desperate.

His beard scrapped over Peters delicate skin, a stinging sensation he'd never experienced with any other man he'd kissed. But that hadn't really been men, had they? They had been boys.

Tony bit at his lip, pulling a whining noise from the boy as he pulled back, only to have Peter pull him back in. They kissed in fits and stars until the older man had to physically press a hand to Peters chest to hold him back.

 

"This is..." Tony panted between them, his eyes wide with longing and god, how had Peter missed the way he looked at him? How had he never noticed? "This is a bad idea."

He felt his heart sink drastically low, lower than it had all day. Peter ridiculously felt tears well up in his eyes.

"No-no, please," He gasped, pulling Tony back toward him, helpless to Peters uncontrolled strength. "Please, sir. I need...I need to feel, please don't- don't make me leave."

Tony glanced at his lips, surely raw from their kiss and let out a wounded noise.

"Peter, you're hurting." He said softly. He brushed his thumb over the boys swollen lower lip, gaze reverent. "I'll only make it worse...you need...you need to heal, baby."

Peter couldn't help the pitiful whine he let out, nipping sharply at Tony's thumb just to hear him curse.

"I don't want to," He said petulantly. "I wanna forget, I want you to make me forget and...and...make me feel good. God, please Tony. Please?"

He pulled his best pout out, fully aware he was being completely irrational toward the older man but fuck, he'd never been this hard in his life. He'd never felt this sort of desperation toward another person. Is this what had been missing with all his boyfriends?

Something must have cemented itself inside Tony's brain because he nodded once and then stood, tugging Peter up to stand with him before clutching the boys shoulders and just as suddenly, pushing him backwards to bounce onto the bed.

Peter wheezed as he landed roughly on the bed top, heart hammering a punishing rhythm as Tony leaned over him, gripping the button of his jeans and tearing them open.

"If we're doing this," The older man spoke gruffly. "We're doing it my way. Take your shirt off."

Peter rushed to comply, obedient as ever. He threw his shirt un a random direction and resisted the urge to cover his body as Tony pulled his pants off, leaving him in tight red boxer shorts, tented in the least subtle way.

The wet pants were also thrown to the side as Tony pushed his thighs apart, settling between them fully clothed. He settled like a heavy, comforting weight over the younger man.

He hovered over Peter, who kept his hands pressed above his head, wrists naturally crossed.

"How am I supposed to resist you?" His words sounded sultry as he brushed his lips over Peters quivering neck but Peter could feel the pain behind them. It made his fists clench tightly into nothing. "When you're always so beautiful? So open and kind? How am I supposed to say no to you?"

Peters heart thumped hard, his vision already swimming with tears because....why did he have to sound so honest? Why did he have to say things like that?

Tony kissed at his neck, biting into the flesh wherever he saw fit. Peter felt tingles of pleasure at every imprint and he wished the man would bite harder, wished he would leave a mark.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Peter gasped as Tony came to rest over his lips, his eyes hooded and peering almost sleepily at Peter. 

"Don't be, darling," Tony whispered before pressing soft kisses to Peters open, lax mouth and god, these were somehow worse than the punishing ones from before. They held so much promise, so much care that Peter wanted to hide from. "I could never stay mad at you."

He slid down Peters pliant body, planting kisses on his exposed torso and pausing to lick delicately at a nipple. The tease felt good, a wet heat that had Peter squirming against the sheets even as Tony pinned his hips to the bed with calloused hands. 

"You're the sweetest person I've ever known," Tony said easily, like his words weren't Peters ultimate undoing. Like he wasn't leaving him raw and over saturated. "How could anyone ever use you, huh?"

His sweet words coupled with the harsh bite he sunk into Peters nipple had the boy arching into his mouth. He sucked greedily at the skin, pulling all manner of noises from the boys throat as he left a wet, pink patch of tender skin in his wake. 

He tongued at Peters belly button, dipping in wetly in a way that the younger boy had never thought could feel erotic or good but everything Tony was doing only made him drip harder into his boxers, a seeping stain spreading through the front of them. Tony was careful to not put too much weight between his legs, leaving him craving for relief.

"I'm not...I'm not perfect," He was having such a hard time concentrating with the way Tony's hands and mouth were everywhere, bathing him in attention and lighting his senses on fire. 

Tony chuckled darkly against his hipbone, biting hard enough that Peter let out a startled moan. He hurt but....it felt good too. A sting that chased away the feeling of gloom in his chest.

"Of course you are," He laughed, his brown eyes filled with north as he gazed up at Peter challengingly. "You're everything pure, everything right in the world. You're practically made of stardust, Pete."

He said it sarcastically, even as he rolled a palm over Peters straining cock. But Peter could feel the truth radiating from his words, could tell that he meant them.

"Not pure, not even...not even a virgin," He whined as Tonys hand pressed harder on his cock, his grip becoming punishing as he rolled his palm over Peters entire package, eliciting an animalistic groan.

"Don't remind me," Tony joked but his eyes looked haunted. Peter wanted to fix that.

"Wish it had been you," He bemoaned as he tried to grind his hips into the pressure. Mr. Stark only gazed up at him as he planted kisses, so near where Peter wanted him. He could reach down, just press Tony's face directly into his crotch but...but no, Peter would never do that. He wasn't allowed, he knew somehow he wasn't allowed to do that. "Wish you had been the one, taking it away, treating me ri-iiiiight-"

He broke off, high pitched as Tony ripped his boxers down and sunk his mouth over Peters cock, a warm heat that almost had the boy cumming in record time.

He couldn't stop his hips from darting upward, only to have them wrestled back down a second later by Mr. Starks harsh grip. He swallowed him whole, sucking hard enough that Peter could have sworn he saw stars.

"Oh god, I'm gonna-" Peter moaned, hands finding a home in Tonys hair as the older man licked at the head of his cock before abruptly pulling away. He gripped a hand around his base, effectively cutting off the boys impending orgasm. Peter writhed on the bed, grumbling noises emerging from his mouth in a steady stream of bad tempered pleas. He was like a puppy whose favorite toy had taken away.

"As sweet as you are, you're so demanding," Tony only laughed at the way he squirmed, trying desperately to break the older mans hold on his hips but Tony only moved closer, pinning his wrists above his head as he settled between his spread thighs once more.

Peter bucked his hips upward, trying valiantly to grind against the toned body above him.

"I'm not demanding," He said, voice bordering on petulant as Tony kissed him again, small pecks that left him breathless and chasing after the older mans mouth every time he pulled away. "I just know what I want."

Tony say back on his knees once more, freeing Peters wrist as he leaned toward the side table and extracted a bottle. 

"Yeah? And you want me?" He asked, laughter still present in his voice and...that wasn't fair, it wasn't fair for him to laugh at Peter like that. The boy realized somewhat distantly that he wasn't in his right mind, as Tony moved closer and lifted a leg to rest his thin ankle against his shoulder.

"Of course I do," He said forlornly, voice suddenly thick with tears as he stared down his body at Tony, eyes filling with tears once again. What was wrong with him that he couldn't control his emotions tonight? "I do want you."

Tony hushed him, pressing his lips softly to the inside of the boys lifted knee as he uncapped the bottle of lube one handed, trying hard to not dribble all over the bed.

Peter felt vulnerable under the older mans scrutiny, naked as he was, laid bare against Tony's sheets while the man in question sat fully clothed between his out stretched thighs.

"Shh, honey...I was only joking," He spoke softly as he traced over Peters entrance with sticky, wetted fingers, pressing into his heat in tiny increments. "I know you do, look at how desperate you are already."

Peter tried to push back, tried to find some kind of leeway to get things on the road. He just wanted Tony inside of him, his cock leaked desperately against his thigh at just the thought. 

"Do you want me too?" Peter whined, even as the older man pressed a slick finger into him. It felt hot, the glide gentle enough that Peter barely felt a sting. Tony nipped at his thigh in warning as he shifted his hips restlessly.

His hands remained by his head, fisted tight into the bed sheets as Tony's finger stretched him, slow and methodical enough that it was driving Peter insane with want.

"Of course I want you, baby. How could I not want you?" God, the way he spoke. That tone, like he was talking to a child that needed reassurance, a tone that would normally put Peter on edge but instead, he just felt coddled in the best way. Like he was being draped in a warm blanket. Tony pressed a second finger in and with it came the smallest amount of pain, easily aided by the way the older man soothed a hand over his opposite thigh and kissed at the unmarked, pale skin of his thigh and calf.

"I always want you, always have. Couldn't stand seeing you with all these boys, knowing they couldn't treat you right," 

Peter moaned as the fingers in his hole twisted, stroking at his insides in a rough tug. He felt pressure building inside him but knew that he wouldn't be able to come, not without Tony telling him he was allowed to. 

"They couldn't," He twisted his head in the sheets as Tony pulled his fingers free, moving to unbutton his jeans. He didn't even bother to pull his shirt off and while that might have given way to his true, desperate nature, his movements weren't at all hurried. He simply looked like he was enjoying the view. Like he could do this all night. 

"I know, do you think I didn't know that?" Tony asked as he pressed his unsheathed cock to Peters hole, the head so much hotter in contrast to his fingers that had stretched him so thoroughly. 

"They're all little boys, taking you out on dates. Fucking you in the back of their cars, yeah?" Peter could only nod dumbly as he bit down hard on his lip, distracted by the way Tony's arms bracketed his face. How he was pinned to the bed under his weight, his cock spearing into him in a slow, torturous drag. "They didn't take their time with you, couldn't- couldn't focus on you, like I can."

Peter was gasping for air as Tony pulled out only to push back in harder than before. His hips snapped so hard that Peter released a stream of curses, stars blinding behind his eyelids as he clutched as Tony's shoulders, bemoaning the fabric that kept him from clinging to the older mans skin.

Tony buried his face into Peters neck and the open pant of mouth left a heavy, hot sensation against the boys skin that only heightened his senses. He pushed his hips into every thrust, the slow roll of Tony's hips taking him apart by the second. 

"I'd fuck you just like this, every day, if you asked me to, Pete." The boy couldn't stop the noises he was making as Tony whispered filth into his ear. The zipper of his jeans made a jingling noise every time he bottomed out and the bed frame rocked into the wall, a consistent symphony of noises that Peter was sure he'd never be able to forget.

"Unh- yea, please- god, Tony- every day-" He could barely talk, his voice high and thin as he dug his nails into the older mans shoulders, ripping holes into the fabric in his wake. 

He squeezed his thighs as the man just kept going, the slow roll so torturous that Peter couldn't take it anymore. 

"Faster, please- fuck- please, fuck me harder," Tony only drug his open mouth over Peters neck, hips snapping harshly against him. Peter almost wept in frustration at the unchanged pace. He dug his nails in just to hear Tony hiss at the sting.

The older man backed away but didn't pull out, resting on his knees between Peters legs. He pulled his thighs further apart, wrapping Peters long legs around his waist as he gripped his hips with rough hands.

"You want it harder?" He asked, an unnecessary question as he thrust forward in punctuation. Peter nodded deliriously and the man sped up, his hips finally reaching a pace that had Peters hands slamming into the headboard to keep his head from bashing against it. 

"Oooooh-" He was practically shouting as Tony drilled into him and he twisted his eyes closed, Tony's staring felt too intimate. Too close to something Peter didn't want to touch, not when he felt like he was being torn apart so throughly. "S'good, best I've ever- ever had."

He peaked his eyes open right as Tony thrusted exceptionally hard, hitting Peters prostate dead on and causing the boy to arch his back into the wave of pleasure that coursed between them.

He was smiling at him, a soft thing as he fucked Peter harder than he'd ever been taken in his life.

"I'm sure it is, baby," Tony panted, pulling out of Peter even as the boy scrambled to keep him inside. He groaned at the loss, at the horrible empty feeling that flooded his body and mind. But Tony only grabbed him by his ankles, pulling him down the bed until his ass rested on the edge and. Oh. 

Tony stood up, spreading Peters thighs again and placing his ankles on his shoulders. Peter felt his body go pliant. He felt like a ragdoll, like a plaything. He bit his lip to keep in a ragged noise as Tony pressed his cock back into his hole, the stretch smoother than before. He was probably gaping at this point, with how thorough Tony had been stretching him.

"You're so deep," He stuttered, reaching a hand down and under to trace his fingers around his swollen hole, feeling the way Tony's shaft stretched the skin. "I've never...never had it this deep before."

Tony kissed his ankle before gripping his calves with both hands and pushing deeper into him, hips grinding filthily against Peters ass. They groaned in unison at the blissful feeling and Peter let his body drop backward, arms splayed out around his head as he let Tony use him.

"Never had a real man fuck me," Peter had no idea what made him say it or why the idea turned him on so much but...just seeing Tony, planted between his legs, grey hair and age lines...it lit something up inside of him. How had he never noticed his attraction to the older man? 

"I know," Tony chuckled darkly, groaning in the same breath as he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in pleasure. "Never had a dirty old man fuck you like this, have you? You deserve it, you deserve to feel good, Pete."

His words lit a fire inside Peter, words he never realized he wanted to hear spike to him in such a burning voice.

“Unnnnh- like that,” Peters cock dripped obscenely onto his toned belly, untouched but still rock hard and bordering on purple. He need to come and soon. “You’re so- oh my god, you’re so deep, I wanna- please, let me come.”

Tony snapped his hips harder, pausing to grind against Peters prostate.

“Yeah? You wanna come?” He asked, bending forward until Peters knees hit his chest and laying into him with bouncing thrusts. “Ever come on just a cock? Nothin’ else?”

Peter shook his head wildly, his body yearning for a release. He kept his hands obediently above his head, neck straining upward as Tony settled a hand over his jugular and pulled his body into each push. 

“Ne-never, oh fuck- I’ve never-“ He could hardly think past the blinding pleasure zipping down his spine and he knew he’d never forget the way Tony pressed just the slightest bit against his jugular, making it harder for him to take in air.

“Come on, baby. I know you can do it,” Tony gritted out, just as Peters vision started to blur. “Come on my dick, come on- I know you can do it.”

Something snapped inside him and his back arched like something out of the exorcist, his hands darting up to wrap in Tony’s hair as he came explosively between them. He convulsed as he no doubt screamed hoarsely into the older mans ear and clutched him with too strong hands. But Peter couldn’t even think, his pleasure abrupt and stunning him into a panting, wet mess.

Tony pushed into his slackened body at an even faster pace, chasing his own orgasm with renewed vigor. 

He came fast, seeping into Peter where he was pressed deep inside him. The boy gasped at the aftershocks, the feeling of Tony’s wet seed spilling into his abused hole.

The older man pulled out gently, swiping over Peters swollen entrance with a soft thumb. The boy watched in awe as he licked at the cum he had gathered up, staring at Peter with hooded eyed all the while.

He couldn’t help but sag further into the bed, fully spent and worn out. Tony leaned over him once again, pressing on his sore thighs so that he could kiss him soundly.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered against Peters lips and the younger man sighed, wrapping sweaty arms around Tony’s neck to try and keep the man close. “He’s an idiot. You deserve so much better, I’m so sorry.”

Oddly enough, Peter wasn’t feeling quite so sad about Mason anymore. Or at the very least, the look in Tony’s gaze was enough to chase the hurt away. He knew this was all probably a bad idea but he couldn’t help but feel safe with his mentor holding him like he was something precious. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay,” He responded, voice soft between them. He didn’t want to break the trance that had developed around them, like a bubble protecting them from the rest of the world. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Tony smiled warmly at him then, a glint in his eyes as he studied Peters features up close. Peter had never seen that look before. It made his heart beat irregular and his palms sweaty.

“Of course you can. Let’s get a shower first and then I’ll make you something to eat, okay?” Tony stood up, grabbing for Peters hand and the boy felt helplessly shy all of a sudden.

He brushed it off and sat up.

“Okay, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
